Paginas del diario de Snape 4
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Definiciones de amor y deseos de año nuevo de Severus


Autora Araceli Snape Pareja:Severus/Remus Tipo-R Titulo:Las paginas del diario de Snape :Siete definiciones del amor y un deseo de año nuevo Nota Secuela de mis otros ff las paginas del diario de Snape(no confundir con otro que se llama parecido)donde narra como empezó la relación Severus Remus Quirido diario:  
  
Los árboles habían quedado desnudos, el viento frió soplaba ya entre sus ramas desprotegidas y mi corazón aun así les envidiaba, porque ellos tiene la esperanza de resurgir con la primavera. De ser nuevamente fértiles y ataviarse con el verde inmaduro de la inocente temporada por venir  
  
No es mi caso, yo soy oscuro en casi todo el aspecto de la palabra. Algo tan ajeno de ti. Aun teniendo ambos la misma edad, aun sabiendo que tanto tu vida como la mía han sido una serie de rechazos tras otro en la sociedad, mi suerte es mil veces peor que la tuya.  
  
¿Como habría de ser distinta? ¿Como podría no estar en la total desesperación en esta fecha? Fin de año todos contaran dentro de poco la cuanta regresiva para el nuevo año y unirán sus labios en un beso de amor a su pareja y tu seguirás la costumbre. En un romance prohibido por la moral, que todos han decidido que no esta del todo mal porque se trata de ti y de Sirius Black(y como a sufrido el pobre ¿verdad? )¿Como es que el se merece toda la felicidad del mundo? aunque su pareja no sea lo que todos esperaban y ese eres tu.  
  
El pobre de ti hay que compadecer pues lleva desde su infancia viviendo una maldición terrible.  
  
Más nadie siente compasión por mí, ni por el amor que yo siento, ni siquiera tu. Que tantas veces te he forzado ya a ceder. Que te he suplicado con mis acciones me entiendas y me perdones. Me detestas, me haces sufrir, me llenas de tu indiferencia y te aferras a tu definición romántica del amor con la que iniciaras el año nuevo por venir.  
  
Eres como los árboles que están desnudos de follaje, pero que renacerán con sus verdes hojas y serán nuevamente hermosos a la luz de aquella primavera amorosa, que los llenara por completo de bendiciones.  
  
Yo seguiré siendo solo el pequeño troll maligno de tus pesadillas, que te arranca de la felicidad y te arrastra a su propia definición de amor tortuoso y sin embargo la única definición que conozco  
  
Un amor que es:  
  
Pecado.: Porque no habría un solo ser en el mundo que dijera, que este afán por devorar tu cuerpo en las altas horas de la noche indiferente. cómplice de mis delirios pecaminosos en tu lecho es una bendición. Mas aun, si unes a esta definición la traición implícita en mi acción. Una traición que frecuentemente me recuerdas al decirme que le perteneces a El  
  
Un amor que es:  
  
Pasión: En el sentido mas oscuro y salvaje de la palabra. Hay en ti una fiera y la he podido sacar varias veces ya, te he hecho gritar en la inconciencia, tus rasguños en mi espalda demuestran que puedo sacar de ti al lobo rabioso que puedes ser, sin esperar a que ninguna luna llena me ayude en eso. Y puedo orillarte de nuevo como un cachorro indefenso a lamer mis heridas como yo lo hago con las tullas, después de infligir en ti la violencia de mis acciones.  
  
Un amor que es:  
  
Tortura: Si ¿Porque no llamarle así? Es la definición que mas se acerca al amor, aun a aquel que es consentido. Hacerte el amor, no es mas que una tendenciosa tortura que no quiero terminar. No hasta pagar mis culpas , con una explosión de placer que lo a de terminar todo. También es tortura soñarte feliz, porque tu felicidad no esta con migo.  
  
Tortura. Si esta palabra significara solo atarte en mi cama serias el ser mas torturado del mundo y lo sabes.  
  
Tortura es amar como yo amo y no ser correspondido ser capas de poseer tu cuerpo contra tu propia voluntad y saber que eso ya ni siquiera te importa.  
  
Tortura es tu nombre en mi boca, pero el nombre de Sirius en mis oídos cuando gimes de placer.  
  
Tortura es pasar el fin de año pensando que lo besaras a el a la media noche y que yo estaré solo en mi habitación pensando en ti en sus brazos  
  
Un amor que es:  
  
D eleite Porque después de aquellas torturantes horas en tu ausencia que agudiza mi soledad , mi desamor, puesto que no soy correspondido.  
  
Encontrare el inmenso placer de planear mi venganza al verte llegar a tu dormitorio a solas, el deleite de satisfacer en ti mi necesidad de calor porque el invierno gélido de mi conciencia congela el alma y solo entre tus brazos encuentro consuelo.  
  
Porque esta enfermiza obsesión me llena de paz mientras te poseo aunque luego el remordimiento me desarme en lagrimas y me derrita el calor de mi culpa en la reflexión solitaria lejos de ti, porque susurrare mis disculpas y mis amores en tus oídos mientras duermes y no puedes rechazarlos así encontrare un placer absoluto en tu silencio dulce de penumbra entre mis brazo cuando ya dormido te aferres a mi aun pensado que soy el y yo sienta que puedo reconfortarte del daño que para ti soy, cobijándote en mi cuerpo  
  
Un amor que es:  
  
Lujuria: Ese sentir al compenetrar tu cuerpo con mi deseo, escuchar tu respiración entrecortada.  
  
Tiene tanto que ver con tu forma amable de ser, tu irónica pose de victima. Tu sudor resbalando por tu piel pálida y suave cual porcelana. Untarte aceite para ver tu cuerpo brillar. La sedosidad de tus cabellos y su movimiento perfecto en su uniforme subir y bajar entre mis caderas sintiendo la calidez de tus labios.  
  
El sonido enloquecedor de los guturales sonidos que dejas escapar bajo mi influencia. El infinito roce de mi mano errante sobre tu cuerpo movedizo  
  
Un amor que es:  
  
Obsesión la de hacerte pagar tu delito, tu abandono, y lo sabes.  
  
Sabes que te costara caro que iniciaras el año a su lado porque pasaras las frías noches del invierno calentando mis brazos y resistiendo mis embestidas y ni te importa.  
  
Porque el primer beso de este año le pertenecerá a el como juramento de lealtad, una lealtad que te haré quebrantar en mi cama a la primera oportunidad, auque me odies por siempre. Porque mi torcido amor por ti no tiene redención, ni perdón, ni lo busca.  
  
Porque aprendí a conformarme con el espejismo de lo que puedo saquear en tu cuerpo, porque fui un mortifago, porque fui un ladrón, porque carezco de la esperanza que a tu te brinda el amor primaveral, porque soy la noche vieja que vendrá a ti como inevita melancolía del ayer. Y por todo eso puedo intentar robarte hasta la dignidad, tal vez un beso, ya no de amor pues yo mismo la he perdido ya toda esperanza no me conformo con que sea sin odio , ni despecho , me conformo con tu compasión.  
  
Un amor que es:  
  
Es Adicción y eres Tu:El sabor intoxicante de tu piel la sensualidad de tu cuerpo desnudo a mi merced. Dependo de ti tanto como la existencia del odio en tu alma depende de mi .  
  
Eres la droga que acaba con la razón de mis pensamientos y desvaneces toda lógica, son tus cabellos suaves sobre mi almohada. La alucinante visión de mis sueños que abarcas sin saberlo.  
  
Tu piensas que te odio, que me aprovecho de ti como con un juguete y no es así, eres mi sueño adormecido, mi alucinación constante, que saboreo cuando sumido en el sopor de la noche, olvidas la realidad que te hago vivir y te calmas en la calidez de mis abrazos nocturno, que te acoge con la ternura que no puedo darte cuando despiertas.  
  
Porque no aceptas ternuras mías solo de el y por eso el año nuevo llegara con dulces deseos para ti , ese dulce deseo de mi muerte , de mi desaparición de tu vida para que vuelvas a ser feliz y podrás pedirlo 12 veces un por cada campanada del reloj a la media noche, entre la noche vieja y la nueva. Yo no puedo pedir nada porque no tengo derecho alguno a la felicidad y me lo recuerdan siempre, no solo tu, todos.  
  
De todas formas no tengo nada que pedir excepto tu felicidad y como esa no es con migo mi egoísmo de siempre mi impide pedir algo semejante .  
  
Los minutos pasan el tiempo se acerca el año viejo acaba Una. Dos. Tres. Si, sí tengo un único deseo,lo tengo a pesar de todo Cuatro. Cinco.. Deseo que....  
  
Seis. Tu odio por mi abra un hueco pequeño en tu corazón  
  
Siete. Deseo que es hueco lo pueda llenar con mi sentir real por ti y así lo entiendas  
  
Ocho. Deseo que de ese modo dejes de odiarme  
  
Nueve. Y permitas que te de algo de esa ternura que al quedárseme dentro caduca y se vuelve amargura  
  
Diez. Deseo poder renovarme como los árboles verdes en la primavera para poder compartir algo bueno contigo.  
  
Once. Deseo que hagas un espacio pequeño en tu vida para mi aunque este en segundo lugar.  
  
Doce. Desearía estar contigo para besarte en su lugar  
  
Fin  
  
PD:quiero desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo 2004 y que todos su deseos se vuelvan realidad de parte de AracelySnape  
  
Felis año2004 para todos 


End file.
